SCP-2217
by hunter049
Summary: A new SCP had been found. Every aspect of it was human, except for one very useful trait. It could respawn where it considered its newest home. Even better for the Foundation, it didn't know it was an SCP.
1. Introductions

**I don't own SCP: Containment Breach.**

**Alright, I like this game a ****_lot_****. For those of you who are familiar with him, Zing showed me it and we've had a few laughs and scares on it.**

**So this is ****_not_**** the first SCP story, and that makes me happy to see that others enjoyed it. It's an excellent horror game, really deals with personal sanity and fear of the unknown.**

**Summary: A new SCP had been found. Every aspect of it was human, except for one very useful trait. It could respawn where it considered its newest home. Even better for the Foundation, it didn't know it was an SCP.**

* * *

**Item#: **SCP-2217

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedure: **Subject is to be kept in a two (2) room cell. Proper bedding, bathroom, and medical facilities are to be maintained at all times. Room may be furnished with whatever items subject requests, given that providing Subject with the items wouldn't compromise security.

Subject is to remain in room at all times, except for experimentation with other SCP subjects. Subject can be restrained with lethal force if necessary, sub-lethal being preferred.

**Description:** SCP-2217 appears to be a Caucasian teenage male of Peruvian descent, 165 cm (5'5'') tall and 55 kg (121 lbs), with black hair and brown eyes. A swirl symbol of unknown origins marks Subject's shoulder. When pointed out, Subject states it has no knowledge of the symbol, only that it has had it as long as it could remember. Excessive questioning regarding the symbol causes distress of Subject. Subject requires food and water on a regular basis. Subject is intelligent (IQ measured at 125) and amiable.

Subject, referring to itself as "Hunter," is generally polite and gets along with those that communicate with it. Any personnel that wish to speak with Subject must obtain written permission from Dr. Thompson. Subject feels human emotions and is therefore to be spoken to as if another human. Personnel are to remain alert at all times.

Subject appears to be able to respawn to the most recent place it can consider a home after death. It remembers nothing of the death itself or of what happens before its death, but other memories seem to remain intact. Despite its ability to return from death, normal aging seems to occur in the subject.

* * *

In the bright white room, SCP-2217 awoke on its bed. It blinked and rolled its shoulders before standing up. Outside, a guard watched the SCP through a hidden camera.

SCP-2217 had no idea its rooms were a carefully disguised low-protection containment cell. It was considered a Euclid-class SCP, but was rather docile.

The guard alerted the doctor primarily in charge of SCP-2217, Dr. Thompson. The doctor entered SCP-2217's chamber, where the humanoid was stretching. It perked up as it saw Dr. Thompson.

"Hi, Doctor!" The SCP cheerily greeted.

"Hello." The doctor replied.

"How have you been?" It asked with a smile.

"I've been doing well. Now, would you mind if we begin our little interview before the experiment?"

SCP-2217's smile grew less pronounced. "No, I don't. Although I never remember what happens in our experiments. Should I?"

"Not at all. We give you anesthetics just in case, since the experiments you work with tend to be rather scary." The doctor patted SCP-2217's shoulder.

The SCP nodded. "Alright. I trust you, Doc."

_I know you do,_ the doctor thought. _That's what makes this harder for me every time._

The doctor composed himself, and began the interview. "So, do you ever feel like committing suicide?"

"Nope. Life's got too much for me to want to do that." It grinned at the doctor.

Dr. Thompson's smile back was hollow. Dissembling had been a talent of his, and while he had to use it to hide the darkness of the facility to SCP-2217, he also used it to keep being SCP-2217's primary handler.

_I'm becoming attached..._ he thought. _No, I _am_ attached. I have been for a while now. _

The SCP's demeanor rarely dipped below content. Usually, it was happy. Even more so, Dr. Thompson noticed, when he was around. SCP-2217 had no reason to conceal anything, and so its thoughts were usually out in the open.

The doctor smiled fondly at the SCP. "Alright, Hunter. Next question."

The SCP seemed warmer after the mention of its preferred name, and nodded. "Shoot."

Dr. Thompson internally cringed at the phrase, being reminded of one incident where the innocent SCP stepped outside of its room in curiosity, and was shot on the spot by the guard. The guard was reprimanded and demoted to D-class personnel.

Nonetheless, none of the terrible memory was shown on his face, although he realized his reaction to the incident further supported the fact that he was attached to the SCP.

"Doctor, is anything wrong?" The SCP asked. A few creases of worry marred its face as it frowned in concern for the doctor.

"No, nothing, simply reminiscing. Now, what do you recall of your symbol on your shoulder?"

The subject shifted a bit, and replied. "Nothing, Doc. Had it as long as I can remember."

_Nothing new, _the doctor thought. _Ah well._ "Alright. What do you think of your chamber?"

SCP-2217 smiled. "I love it. Plenty of room. Although I would enjoy something else to do other than books. They get a bit boring, you know?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks!" The subject grinned widely.

"Alright, Hunter. I think it's time for an experiment. Are you ready?"

The SCP nodded.

* * *

**So that's really it for now. I'll be seeing what SCP SCP-2217 will be contacting. Hope you liked it so far!**


	2. The Mask

**I do not own SCP: Containment Breach. **

**I chose an SCP that is not in the game, but is in the Foundation files.**

* * *

The doctor spoke. "Alright, today you'll be visiting SCP-35."

"Cool, Doc. What is it?" SCP-2217 asked.

"Here." Dr. Thompson handed the SCP a file.

The SCP read it. "It's _Keter_? I don't think I want to go through with this..."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise."

SCP-2217 looked at the doctor with brown eyes. The doctor's breath hitched as he painfully thought of every time they sent this poor, sentient SCP to its death.

"Alright, Doc. I trust you." It took everything Dr. Thompson had to not confess about its history and abilities.

"I know you do. Now, we've arrived." The SCP looked at the triple locked door with two guards standing next to it. "Pass me the file."

"I didn't finish reading it..."

"That's fine. You'll learn along the way."

"Is the mask in there?"

"Yes." He flashed his identification and permission to the guards, who opened the door and let SCP-2217 enter.

"Doc? Where are you?" The SCP asked timidly.

"Don't worry. I'm watching you. Now, go over, about a meter from the mask."

SCP-2217 walked carefully towards it, but about 3 meters from the mask, it heard Dr. Thompson say, "Stop!"

Then the SCP heard only faint words it couldn't make out, and another person entered the room. SCP-2217 knew this newcomer was D-class personnel. Fear ran through its body, as these kinds of people were only used in potentially dangerous experiments.

Then it recalled the doctor's reassurance of its safety. It visibly relaxed.

"Hi." the SCP said to the D-class personnel. "I'm Hunter."

"Cool. Name's Reese. You don't seem like a D-class."

"I'm not."

"So you're a guard?"

"No. I'm just... me."

Reese blinked. "Weird. Alright, let's get this over with. What is this thing?"

"It's SCP-35, a mask that oozes a corrosive liquid. The liquid can destroy anything, even organic matter. So I doubt it'd be a good idea to put it on. Apparently it makes you want to put it on, but that's as far as I got in the paper."

"Alright, thanks. Lucky you, though. You got a paper."

"Yeah. Dr. Thompson's nice like that." The two subconsciously were moving closer to the encased SCP.

"A doctor? Those are only in charge of- I need to put on that mask." The two entities had crossed the 2-meter mark where the mask would start to worm its influence into their minds.

The D-class personnel shoved SCP-2217 back to get to the mask. The worm in SCP-2217's mind faded and it shook its head. "What the...? Hey, Reese, don't put it on!"

Reese had lifted the glass. As the other SCP stood, Reese put on SCP-35. A shudder ran through the D-class personnel as the porcelain SCP overtook his consciousness. Slowly, the possessed body raised its head and looked through SCP-35 at SCP-2217.

It spoke one word at first, in a voice belonging to SCP-35 and no longer Reese. "You."

SCP-35 came closer, now in full control of Reese's body. SCP-2217 backpedaled, and shakily asked, "What?"

The SCP mask answered. "You are not what you think you are. The Foundation has fed you lies. You are an SCP."

SCP-2217 blinked, then angrily shot back. "I am not! Dr. Thompson would never lie to me!"

"You are SCP-2217."

"I am Hunter!"

The body of Reese collapsed to the ground, but SCP-35 still spoke. "Please, I am merely attempting to give you the truth, to show you the light."

The SCP still standing had faint tears in its eyes as the truth was starting to set in. It all made sense. "No... I'm not an SCP."

"Hunter... an interesting name for yourself. I like it. But you are an SCP."

"I can't be..."

"You are. Just like me. You're not Keter, naturally. That's reserved for the most dangerous, like me. I am dangerous because I know the truth."

"No. No! You are dangerous for the death and machinations you cause and create!"

"This body appears to be fading. Come closer, its vocal cords are becoming damaged, I am barely able to whisper..."

Against its better judgment, SCP-2217 came closer. "What?"

"Put me on." The words seemed to become more trustworthy the closer they got. "I can truly show you the truth."

"No..." The standing SCP weakly protested as it lifted the mask off the ruined and destroyed face of Reese.

"Let me show you the light."

"Yes." The SCP said, now placing the mask on itself.

A shudder ran through SCP-2217 as memories and facts ran into its brain. It cried out, "You promised!" before collapsing to the ground.

Faintly, it heard the door open. "Fire."

Everything went black.

* * *

Slowly, the mask was lifted off SCP-2217's dead body. Dr. Thompson had a tear fall and slide down his cheek. He turned from the guards to wipe it.

_"You promised!"_

A chunk of his heart felt like it died with that scream. "Place the mask in a new holding cube then leave me with SCP-2217."

"But sir-"

"Do it or I'll get you both demoted to D-class personnel to end up like him!" He pointed to Reese's mangled face and body, still oozing and dissolving.

The guards soon left, and the doctor cradled the fallen SCP's head. "Forgive me..."

* * *

The SCP stretched its arms as it sat up on the bed.

Dr. Thompson came inside. SCP-2217 smiled. "Hi, Doctor! I had the strangest dream... all I remember is a mask now."

The doctor's eyes slightly widened, but that went unnoticed by the SCP. "Interesting." He wrote that detail down on his paper. "Alright. Interview time, if you don't mind."

"Sure, Doc."

"Do you ever feel like committing suicide?"

"Nope. Life's too beautiful for that."

"And what of the symbol on your shoulder?"

"I don't know where it came from. I've had it as long as I can recall."

"Alright. It's time for another experiment."

"OK. I never remember what we do, though..."

"Don't worry, Hunter. Sometimes it's better that way." His eyes moistened very slightly.

* * *

**So there was Chapter 2. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Iris

**I don't own SCP: Containment Breach.**

* * *

"Alright, Hunter. Today you'll be with SCP-105. Here." The doctor handed SCP-2217 another file as they walked out of its disguised cell.

"So... it's a girl with a magic camera? Why lock up the girl?" The SCP asked.

Dr. Thompson replied. "Neither are 'magical' or unusual until they work together. She can use the camera photos to observe and even adjust settings in the real time location of the photo. Because of this, she was in a Task Force to gather information. Later, they wanted her to assassinate the people in the photos. She refused, even as they told her it was for the greater good."

"Please don't tell me she's dead."

"No. She's back in her cell, but not allowed to have access to her camera."

The SCP sighed in relief. "Good. That's she alive, I mean. I'd think she was rather attached to that camera."

"You'd be right. It's the one thing that makes her an SCP, and even though we take it from her she still must stay here. Tell her I said hi. By the way, her name is Iris."

The SCP was puzzled at his request, until it realized they were in front of her cell. "Oh. Heh. Alright, sure Doc."

The doctor noted that their ages were extremely similar. Considered they were both teenagers (technically) and yet SCPs, he wondered if some connection would blossom. He shook his head; SCP-2217 was oblivious to most obvious things.

Then again, that just meant she'd have to try harder and be bolder.

* * *

Hunter entered the other SCP's room. Instantly, he was struck speechless.

She lay on her bed, calmly reading a book. Her blonde hair fanned out onto her pillow, and he thought he could read a slight hint of annoyance at her situation.

Iris blinked and looked down at him from her book and angle. Her eyes widened as she studied the newcomer, who was oblivious that she noticed him.

His eyes were a dark brown, nearly black as he looked at the foot of her bed, letting his head shade his eyes. His hair was black and he seemed to have a calm and content demeanor.

She smiled. He seemed like a nice guy, and supposing he wasn't a deceptively nice-looking SCP, she wouldn't mind him being here. Iris thought she might even enjoy his company. Of course, if he was a dangerous SCP in the guise of a nice guy, then she was screwed. So she'd have to keep on her toes.

She kept up her smile, calling, "You know, you can sit here with me. Might be more comfortable, and I won't bite."

He blinked. Her blue eyes seemed to call him to her, although somehow he knew it wasn't any special SCP effect. "Oh, uh... hi."

She giggled at his stammering. "Hi. My name's Iris, although they call me SCP-105."

"My name's Hunter."

"Are you an SCP?" She inquired. Her blue eyes held curiosity as she waited for his answer.

"... No." He replied, even as some small part of him faintly whispered an affirmative.

"Alright. Come sit with me, Hunter." She sat up on her bed, swinging her legs to the side. Then Iris patted the spot next to her, and he timidly sat down.

Hunter had no clue as to why he was acting strange. After all, it was just another experiment. Although... what was the purpose of this one? Maybe Dr. Thompson decided to give him a nice break for once. And judging by his company, he hardly could have asked for a better stay.

He yelped internally as she shifted closer to him and their legs stayed in contact next to each other. It came out as a muffled and faint _mph._

Nonetheless, in the quiet room with their proximity, she heard it and smiled. She closed the book. She could read it later; this newcomer was _much_ more interesting.

"So, Hunter, why did you come here?"

He said without thinking, "Dr. Thompson says hi."

She laughed. "I doubt that's the only reason you came here."

He reddened ever so slightly. "I also came because I'm helping Dr. Thompson with an experiment. Or maybe I am doing the experiment, or I am the experiment. I'm still not quite clear on that." His face scrunched up in confusion, and she leaned a bit closer since he was distracted.

He snapped out of it after a few seconds, his mind telling him that she was closer than before. Their arms were brushing against each other. He smiled uncertainly, not sure what was happening.

* * *

Outside, Dr. Thompson grinned proudly. "He's finally growing up a bit. And she does seem to be a good match for him, and probably the best match as long as they both stay in this facility."

He watched as she kept moving closer and he still didn't know how to react. The doctor shook his head as he laughed.

* * *

Inside, Iris was happy. Human contact was something she really craved after being locked up as an SCP, and Hunter was, knowingly or not, helping her out a great deal. Her handler did help a bit, but that was nothing compared to how much Hunter was feeding her cravings.

The male SCP laid back a bit, and sighed in relaxation. Everything was almost perfect except for one or two things, depending on if he felt like counting one.

Firstly, there was a nagging voice in his head warning him that he was ignorant to a major part of himself. Somehow, he felt it had something to do with his dream.

Secondly, it was this girl. Although probably a nice change of pace from the dangerous experiments he supposedly did, she brought out strange feelings in him. That confusion tended to slightly damper the relaxation he wanted.

She lay back with him, realizing there wasn't much else he'd say. She focused on her book.

Soon, she started to feel tired. It was inevitable; she had already been awake for a while before he came in. She started to drift in and out of sleep, until sleep finally overcame her.

Hunter stiffened as she used him as a pillow. He blinked and slowly looked down to see her snuggled up against his chest. Although she was probably fast asleep and unaware of her actions, as her breathing was slow and rhythmic.

He refused to move to wake her. After all, maybe they were friends. He really couldn't tell; his only other friend was the doctor, so he had little to compare her to.

She shifted slightly, but enough to actually trap him into a position that he couldn't get away from without waking her. Her arms wrapped around his chest now, and unconsciously he wrapped his arm around her. Iris used his arm as a pillow, and Hunter cursed himself for not moving. It was too late now.

* * *

The doctor stifled a laugh as he walked away to ask for a favor from SCP-105's handler, Dr. Cherry Palmer. He pleaded with the female doctor to let SCP-2217 stay with the other SCP for a while, and she happily said yes.

Apparently both handlers felt their charges needed a bit of relaxation and time with other humans. The SCPs were a perfect match for that.

* * *

Hunter noted that it had been a while since he was dropped off here. Staying on the comfy bed wasn't helping him stave off sleep as he waited for the experiment to end.

Finally, his eyes closed. He had the best night's sleep in a long time that night, as did Iris.

* * *

**So there you have it. A new SCP, and for once in a presumably long while, SCP-2217 _doesn't_ get killed. I did make a few inferences about Iris, but nothing too drastic changed, I think. **

**I'd appreciate reviews, if you have the time. Otherwise, thanks for reading.**


	4. The Sea Surgeon

**I don't own SCP: Containment Breach.**

**Alright, thanks for that first review. Anyways, here is the next chapter. **

**Regarding the change between "it" and "him" for SCP-2217, it is because Hunter and Iris see each other as normal. Even the doctor sees Hunter as an SCP subconsciously, and that is enough to justify "it" to me. The different pronoun only with Iris and Hunter shows the want to be recognized as such, as human. Something most other SCPs and the humans don't share and can never truly understand.**

* * *

Hunter awoke, and felt warmer than any other morning. He drowsily looked over to the still slumbering form of Iris. He blinked, bottling up the emotion of shock and embarrassment.

However, this bottling up apparently had some physical effect, as it awoke Iris. She snuggled closer to her curious pillow, before noticing this pillow had arms. And legs. She slowly looked up the body to gaze into Hunter's dark brown eyes.

He blinked, awaiting a smack or something for accidentally breaking an unspoken rule.

"Thanks," she said. He opened an eye to look at her and saw a dusky color on her cheeks. He looked at her with both as they sat up on the bed. This was less formal, though.

Iris sat with her feet under her, pointing behind her. Her blonde hair still flowed down over her shoulders, although some strands stood funnily or stuck out.

Hunter sat with his legs crossed under him, his shoes under the bed with hers to not dirty the sheets. He still had no idea what to say, but she did.

"I said _thank you_," she urged.

Hunter hiccuped out a "Sure." He looked away, before her hand snaked its way onto his face to coax him to look into her blue eyes.

"It's been a while since I've had someone other than my handler in here."

Hunter nodded; he felt the same way about her company.

She cocked her head. "How did you sleep?"

Hunter gave her a thumbs up. She smiled, and poked him. "Speak."

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, smiling back.

"Chat with me. Please. It's been so long..." she trailed off with a lonely tone.

"I-" The door opened. Dr. Thompson stood there.

"I hope you enjoyed your break, Hunter. Unfortunately, time to say bye to the lovely lady because it's time for another experiment."

Hunter sighed and stood. "Bye," he offered weakly.

Iris smiled sadly at him. "Bye..."

She took her book up almost unwillingly, and as she read Hunter sneaked a longing look at her.

* * *

"What is the experiment this time, Doc?"

"You'll be interacting with specimens of SCP-098, Hunter."

"Do you have a file for me?" The SCP asked.

"No. And I won't have any more for you any time soon. The upper people are saying to keep that info secret. Sorry."

"Alright, Doc. Just... are you sure I'll be alright?"

"... I'm sure." The doctor could no longer look at the SCP in the eyes as it replied the words that made him feel heartless.

"Alright, I trust you Doc."

The doctor could not reply without risking the release of the truth in his throat. He motioned for the doors to open to the nearly omniscient facility control manager, and SCP-2217 entered the chamber of the SCP-098 specimens.

* * *

_Experiments?_ Iris wondered, book laying forgotten next to her. _He never mentioned anything._

She rolled over onto her stomach, grabbing the book before she could squish it. Iris sighed as she looked at the pages of the book but read nothing. Apparently her mind was determined to stick on the subject of the interesting entity that had recently inhabited the same room, and even the same bed and personal bubble.

She had a bad feeling about his experiments. _But he survived this long. How dangerous could they be?_

* * *

The SCP on Iris' mind looked around, confused as he stood in what appeared to be a miniature beach room. Random arrangements of driftwood and rocks littered the sandy landscape. He noticed little pools of water were scattered here and there.

SCP-2217 blinked. "Hello?"

"Hunter, go to- I can't do this. Guard, tell him what to do."

A new voice commanded the SCP to move forward and kick the wood pile. SCP-2217 did so, and nudged the wood gently. A curious crab came out, rather big at 55 centimeters in diameter. The SCP smiled.

"He's a cute little fella." It reached out to pet the crab, when the creature let out a clicking noise. A few dozen crabs came out from every hiding place. They came from the pools, the rocks, the wood, and even a few mini sand dunes.

They circled the SCP, and it cocked its head. "Crabs... be good."

All of them let out three clicks, and they lunged forward.

The sheer weight and tactical places the crabs attacked made the SCP tumble. The crabs let out garbled words, confusing the downed SCP. They spoke English without reason.

"Lies!"

"Fool!"

"Bed!"

"Death!"

"Rebirth!"

"Fool!"

The grounded SCP felt the crabs starting to cut his skin and limb muscles, one tendon at a time. A crab spit on the wounds after each cut, somehow preventing bleeding.

The crabs worked incredibly fast, and the SCP screamed with pain as it became immobilized. No movement would work; it was paralyzed.

Slowly, they cut off little chunks of his flesh and ate it. This proceeded onward even as the SCP fainted in horror and pain. It did not wake up, its body having gone into a coma to prevent further mental damage.

The crabs ate at the limbs slowly, before moving on to the torso and neck. Eventually, after several hours, even that was gone. A crab curiously poked the SCP's heart, stabbing through and killing it instantly. Immediately, all the crabs abandoned the meal.

* * *

SCP-2217 awoke in its bed, with a scream of "Crabs!"

It panted, cold sweat running down its back. The doctor entered, his years seeming a bit more apparent.

"Hello, Hunter. How did you sleep?"

"Nightmare again. Something to do with crabs."

The doctor internally cringed, as he had watched the crabs destroy his charge. He wanted to make it up to the SCP, in any way possible.

"I don't think we need to be doing interviews anymore. I'll ask you an occasional question, but the interviews are as of now over."

The SCP cocked its head. "Alright Doc..."

"Now, would you like to go see Iris?"

It took a second for the name to register in the SCP's mind, but an interesting flicker of emotion lit up its eyes.

"Yeah, I would."

* * *

**So there we go. That was SCP-098, the surgeon crab. 2217/105 interaction next chapter. I'd appreciate reviews, if it's not too much trouble.**


End file.
